User blog:BlaCk CAt AniMe lOveR/Train Heartnet's Diary...
''' Train Heartnet's Diary... ' ' '''Train:"IT'S A JOURNAL!" Saya: "Sure it is..." ....... 'Dear Journal,' This was the worst day ever, CREED KILLED SAYA! I will hunt him down and kill him. This little girl named Eve and a guy Sven found me and saved me. I think It's been two weeks scince I was awake. The girl gave me a bell to ware 'cuz she saw in this book that if you put a ball arround the neck of a bad cat it wont act out any more. I think ill call her, Princess. Oh and shes this nano engenered liveing wepon that can change her body parts into any thing she wants. ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' I'm a sweeper with Sven and Princess now. Met this theif-for-hire Rinslet Walker. Saya would be happy that i'm smileing now. ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' I went back to the town ware me and Saya met. I told Sven and Princess about her. Princess keeps saying that we were a couple. ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' I just rememberd about the cat, i hope it's OK. mabie someone found it. we got a big reward today and fialy got to eat something other than bread crusts. ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' I keep have dreams about her. she was the first person that really ever cared about me. i was too late to save her. its my fault shes dead i know it. ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' I went back to the town and got another big reward. I get to eat more! Plus I FINALY KILLED CREED! ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' Injures are almost heald from killing creed, YAY! I think I was Saya out my window, now im seeing things and im probobly gunna have a nightmare about her dieing... Again ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE! SAYA IS ALIVE! I heard her singing the song on the roof top. I went to see and it was her! I tolder that i loved her! I remember exactly what I said "Saya...I thought you were dead... You dont know how muck i'v missed you... Saya i love you so much, please don't ever leave me again.." I'm moveing in to her place. I hope she dosnt see this, she would laugh soo much at it. IT'S NOT A DIARY ITS A JOURNAL! ^w^~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' I moved in today, Princess, Sven and Rins came over. WHAT IS PRINCESS READING SHE SAID "You better keep it down at night, kids live arround here." I MEAN SHES LIKE 12! i think Saya saw this... I still need to give her that ramune. ^w^ ~ Train ---- '#Not a Part of The Fanfic :' Saya:"SO YOU DID REMEMBER BEFOR I TOLD YOU!" Train:"yeah, so?" Saya:"you need to pay me a late fee" Train: "what is it?" Saya: "five bottles of ramune and one bottle of sake" Train: "Fine, but later today, OK?" Saya: "Kay~" ---- Back to Fanfic... Dear Journal, I proposed today! & She said yes! and I gave her ramune. Really happy right now, 2nd best day ever! ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' Princess came over today and gave Saya a bell that looks like the one i do. She said it ment were a couple. Wedding this weekend! ^w^ ~ Train ---- 'Dear Journal,' Wedding today! Saya looked so beutifull! last page so bye! ^w^ ~ Train Train: "Happy I let you show it, now can I have it back?" Hemiji(me): "Shure..." Gives it back to him Train: "Thankyou..." Takes it and hides it so nobody can find it. Saya: "I'ts in your closet in under the save in the trap door." Train: Hides it again (*^﹏^*##) ~Hemiji Saya: "Stop steeling my ending!" Hemiji: "I'ts not the same the face is ^w^ not ^.^" Saya: "Fine then, BYEEEE EVERYONE~!" © Hemiji (Not Me) BlaCk CAt AniMe lOveR (talk) 14:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Train Heartnet